Besos Con Sabor A Miel
by Naklie Robsten
Summary: Una noche de copas y un hombre potencialmente mayor, ¿cuál es el problema, entonces? Ah, ya:¡Estoy embarazada y no sé quién demonios era ese Dios Griego! Pero una visita al hospital puede cambiarlo todo. TH. ExB. AU, AH y OoC. Olderward. Mini-Fic.
1. Prólogo

**Besos con sabor a miel**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Sólo la trama me pertenece, los personajes son de _Stephenie Meyer_ .

**Summary: **Una noche de copas y un hombre potencialmente mayor, ¿cuál es el problema, entonces? Ah, ya:¡Estoy embarazada y no sé quién demonios era ese Dios Griego! Pero una visita al hospital puede cambiarlo todo. TH. ExB. AU, AH y OoC. Olderward. Mini-Fic.

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene escenas sexuales, lenguaje vulgar, y unos Edward y Bella un poco OoC. Si tienes mente sensible o eres menor de edad no leas, ¿si? No quiero comentarios ofensores. Este capítulo contiene _lemmon. _

**Nota de la Autora: **

_Bien, chicas, estoy nerviosisima, es mi primer Olderward y no se si me saldrá bien, así que no me juzguen sólo con leer el summary, ¿si? Se que mi idea es loca y no lo justifico, sólo espero que les guste. Este capítulo es chiquito porque sólo es la introducción :)_

**Natalie González**

**.**

Capítulo dedicado a todas las que sean igual de pervertidas y _golosas _con los Edward's mayores =)

**.**

"**Besos con sabor a miel"**

**Prólogo: **Primera Vez

Bella's POV

Estaba aquí por culpa de Alice. Todo por culpa de Alice. Según ella, "yo nececitaba un buen polvo", y por eso me encontraba en este bar con hombres potencialmente más grandes que yo y chicas calientes que se les insinuaban. Sí, estaba en uno de esos bares donde los "viejitos" iban a descargar sus hormonas. Rose, junto con Alice y sus respectivos novios, Emmett y Jasper, me habían dicho que "Las manos maduras son las mejores". Seguía sin entender como diablos habían logrado que estuviera aquí adentro cuando era menor de edad, pero Alice tenía "contactos", que malditamente habían logrado que de pronto tuviera un crendencial que decía "Isabella Swan, diecinueve años". Por eso decían que el gobierno era una mierda. No mentían.

Seguramente se estan preguntando quién diablos soy yo, bueno, les dire: me llamo Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años y vivo en Forks –un pueblito llluvioso y borrado del mapa del estado de Washington – junto con mi mamá, Renée Swan, y mi papá, Charlie Swan. Voy al Forks High School junto con mis mejores amigos: Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon. Ahora mismo me encontraba en un bar de mala muerte para mayores de18 años –aunque aquí casi noiban jóvenes, la mayoría eran hombres porque este bar no estaba muy de moda. Alice siempre decían que esos idiotas (estaba hablando de los chicos que no venían aquí) se lo perdían.

Suspiré por décimo tercera vez en la noche y me volteé hacia el barman, quien me miraba con ojos lujuriosos. Me contuve de rodar los ojos.

—Una _margarita, _por favor. —pedí, intentado no sonar exasperada. Alice y Rose se encontr_a_ban con Emmett y Jasper, casi follandose en la pista. Esta vez sí rode los ojos. Tan malditamente predecible. El barman me entregó mi pedido en un tiempo record.

—Aquí tienes, preciosa. —comentó en tono lujurioso. Resoplé.

—Lo que sea. — comenté irritada. Una sonrisa se posó en mis labios cuando el barman captó la indirecta. Una hora después decidí que ya estaba lo suficientemente borracha, así que me dirigí a la pista de baile. Rosalie estaba bailando con un chico al que, definitivamente, no conocía. La miré con la ceja alzada y ella me miró sonriente antes de despegarse de ese.

—Hey—saludó—. ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces una amargada.

Bufé.

—Mira quién lo dice—dije comono quiere la cosa al ver a Rosalie mandarle una mirada fulminante a Emmett, quien esta bailando muy pegadito con una morena—. Voy con Alice.

—Hey. —Alice dijo mientras se posaba a mi lado y me sonreía como el gato de Alicia en el País de las maravillas—. ¿Viste a _ese_ de allá? Es muy guapo y te esá mirando.

Volteé hacia la dirección donde Alice apuntaba ligeramente con la barbilla. Un hombre se encontraba mirándome desde una esquina, acostado contra la pared. Se veía mayor, aunque no lo suficiente, parecía como de unos treinta años, pero sus facciones decían otra cosa, se veía… _maduro. _

Una suave risa salió de mis labios, y los verdosos ojos del hombre se dirigieron a ellos. Sonreí. Su piel era un poco morena, parecía bronceado, pero no en exceso, su cabello estaba revuelto y gritaba "sexo" por todos lados. No podía distinguir de que color era, tal vez café castaño. Sus labios eran carnosos, tan… Bésables. No parecía muy fornido, sus brazos parecían fuertes, pero no tan musculosos. Y por alguna extraña razón eso me excitó. Era alto, debía medir 1.90 metros.

El hombre misterioso sonrió mientras se acercaba caminándo hacia mi lentamente.

— ¿Quieres bailar?—fue mi primera pregunta, yendo directamente al grano. El hombre sonrió.

—Por supuesto. —contestó, sonriendo también. Su voz era como el terciopelo, a excepción de que tenía un matiz ronco.

La canción que empezó a sonar en ese momento fue "All The Boys Want" de Emily Osment. Sonreí, cuando razón tenía esa canción. Dígamos que de ahí, lo único que recuerdo era que después me estaba besuqueando furiosamente con el hombre sobre el capo de un Volvo plateado en el estacionamiento vacio.

_¿Así de fácilota eres, Swan?_, me recriminó consciencia, _Ni siquiera sabes su nombre, joder…._

Me separé de sus labios –muy a mi maldito pesar – y le miré a los ojos, mientras él me tomaba de la cintura y me enseñaba lo "Contento" que se encontraba. Sonreí pasando mi nariz por su cuello. Joder, al diablo la jodida consciencia, quiero coger…

—Hmmm—murmuré sonriente cuando sus manos se posaron en mis gluteos, masajeándo mis nalgas de manera sensual y lenta. Gemí—. Parece… que… estás demasiado entusiasmado.

El gimió en respuesta, mientras dejaba besos húmedos en mi cuello. Su gemido había sido ronco y sensual, un sonido proveniente del cielo, que te invita a pecar… Joder, creo que en serio estoy borracha… Bah.

Pusé mis manos en su cabellera y lo jalé suavemente hasta que estuvo de vuelta a mis labios otra vez. Su lengua jugaba con la mía, nos saboreabamos mientras gemíamos por nuestro sabor, él sabía a gloría, y como a miel y promesas de un futuro cercano.

Sus manos fueron a mis caderas mientras sonreía contra mis labios.

—Créeme que quiero tomarte—comentó como de pasada mientras tomaba mis pechos vestidos entre sus grandes manos. Apretó mis pesones y yo gemí como perra en celo. Estaba caliente, necesitaba una liberación como nunca antes la había necesitado—, pero no lo haré en este estacionamiento. Sube al coche, iremos a mi apartamento.

Ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces, él me llevó hasta la puerta del _Volvo _y la abrió, me senté en el asiento y me acomodé en el sillón, mientras el hacía lo mismo yo me entretenía lamieno su cuello, de vez en cuanto soltaba ricitas cuando encontraba sus puntos débiles.

Me mantuve entretenida la mayor parte del camino en sus partes bajas. Y se que no tenía que explicar detalladamente que hice, pero como soís igual de morbosas que yo se los diré:

Lentamente comencé a besar su cuello, bajando delicadamente hasta donde estaba el botón de su camisa azul, desabroché tres de ellos y continúe mi camino hacia miembro. Sentí que se colocaba duro tras la tela. Sonreí mirándolo apretar el volante.

Desabroché lentamente su cinturón y después pasé directamente a su cremallera que pude bajar con facilidad. Pude sentir que su paquete era grande. Él gimió cuando apreté un poco su miembro por encima del bóxer negro ya que había bajado sus jeans hasta las rodillas. Después me dispuse a bajar sus bóxers, dejando a la vista su _gran _y desnudo miembro.

Quede perpleja con lo que se encontraba frente a mí. Nunca había visto un miembro aparte del de mi anterior novio, Jacob, pero estaba segura de que él tenía un buen paquete.

Su erección era grande, larga, y gruesa. Su glande era rojizo y se le marcaban las venas. Hmm.

En un instante tuve la gruesa y palpitante polla de él mi mano. Él gimió apretando el volante e intentando mirar al frente. Saqué mi lengua y lamí lentamente el líquido pre-seminal que se encontraba en su glande, mientras le oía jadear. Tomé su cabeza ancha en mi boca mientras movía mi mano arriba y abajo por su larga extención. Extendí mi mandíbula todo lo que pude y su gran extensión entró en mi boca, aunque tuve que usar mi mano para tomar lo que había sobrado de esta. No me gustaba mucho prácticar sexo oral, aunque era buena en eso, pero por alguna razón tenía la necesidad de probarlo y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Podía sentir su ancha cabeza golpear la parte posterior de mi garganta y sólo estaba chupando alrededor de un tercio de longitud.

Entonces pude sentir como la gran polla de el hombre que se encontraba jadeando y gimiendo tras el volante palpitaba, avisando que estaba a punto de venirse.

—Yo…—jadeó él—… Me vengo…

—Vente para mí. —gemí, apenas alejando su extensión unos centímetros. _Eso sonó guarro, _pensé, pero no tuve tiempo de nada más ya que sentí como un chorro de caliente semen me llenaba la garganta. Obviamente me lo tragué todo, aunque un poco de líquido se me desbordó por la comisura de los labios.

**.**

**.**

Llegamos a un Hotel que decía "Montreal Palace*" en la entrada. Ni siquiera le presté atención a la secretaria que nos dio la llave del hotel. Llegamos hasta la habitación y en un segundo él ya me tenía aprisionada contra la puerta mientras me quitaba mi blusa negra y liberaba mis pechos del molesto brasier. Él estaba besando mi cuello, pero yo quería más. Definitivamente tantos meses de frustración me estaban pasando factura.

—Ya no aguanto, por favor—gemí sacando su miembro del pantalón, causando que esta golpeara mi vientre bajo aún cubierto por los jeans rojos. Él se apresuró a desabrocharme los botones del jeans y me lo bajó hasta las rodillas, haciendo que yo los terminara de bajar a los tobillos y después los apartara de una patada.

Sacó su billetera su pantalón y de ahí sacó una bolsita de plástico color plata que abrió con los dientes. Él también se bajó los jeans y los bóxers de una patada –yo ya le había quitado la camisa azul en el ascensor – y se colocó el condón. Una vez que estuvo listo lo tomé del cuello y mientras lo besaba nos dirigimos a la cama.

Ni siquiera respiré cuando él entró en mide una estocada.

—Ahh. —gemí cuando lo sentí por completo, en toda su extensión. Enredé mis piernas en sus caderas para sentirlo aún más, y jadeé cuando lo logré. Sus estocadas eran lentas y fuertes, haciendolo todo más placentero, pero no era suficiente.

—Máss rápid-o. —gemí y él obedientemente comenzó a hacer sus movimientos más rápidos y precisos. Sentía que el nudo en mi vientre estaba a punto de explotar, sabía que estaba a punto de alcanzar mi orgasmo y no lo iba a dejar ir por nada. Él se encontraba de la misma forma, ya que lo sentía crecer y palpitar más en mi interior.

Entraba y salía de mi mientras yo arañaba su espalda con desesperación. Él se dedicaba a lamer mis pezones y tocar mi clítoris con sus dedos con movimientos circulares deliciosos.

—M-me ven-go. —le dije jadeando.

—Yo tam-bién. —gimió igual—. Vente para mí.

Eso fue todo lo que necesité.

Me arqueé mientras gemía por el maravilloso orgasmo que estaba recibiendo, mientras él también lo hacía, estaba claro que también se había corrido.

Necesité unos minutos para recuperarme, pero después me acosté en su pecho y él me tapó con el edredón blanco de la cama.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—me preguntó cuando yo ya estaba dormitando en su pecho.

—Isabella—contesté—, pero puedes decirme Bella—le miré curiosa entre mis pestañas—. ¿Y tú?

—Edward, Edward Cullen. —Me dijo. Y fue lo último que oí antes de caer dormida.

**.**

**.**

Desperté desorientada en una habitación que no conocía. Me dolía demasiado la cabeza y todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas. _Maldita Alice, todo por hacerle caso e ir a un bar_, pensé irritada cuando una pulsación llegó a mi sien. Estaba vestida, tenía los jeans rojos y la blusa negra que había llevado al bar.

—Agg. —Gruñí. No entendía dónde diablos estaba.

Miré a mi alrededor encontrándome con unos muebles color crema colocados frente a una ventana completa con ventanales color blancos. Me paré de la cama y miré tras las ventanas, el patio que estaba frente a mi era hermoso, había una piscina y mucha gente estaba ahí. ¿Qué diablos?

Confundida me dirigí a una puerta blanca que estaba en el cuarto y la abrí, encontrándome con un baño, era de color blanco y negro, era lindo. Escéptica caminé hasta el perchero donde estaba una bata. La miré y vi el logo que estaba allí:

"_Hotel Montreal Palace"_

Leí atónita el logo otra vez. ¿Qué rayos hacía en un hotel?

_Tranquila, Bella, _pensé, _seguro Alice y los chicos vinimos aquí anoche._

Nerviosa como estaba salí del baño y me dirigí al sillón de cuero blanco donde estaba mi bolsa, que abrí para buscar mi celular. Marqué el número de Alice como posesa y al tercer tono ella contestó.

— _¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? ¡¿Dónde diablos estás?! ¡Te eh estado buscando toda la noche! Los chicos y yo estamos como locos, ¡Isabella Marie Swan dime ahora mismo dónde estás!_

—Alice, Alice, para que me duele la cabeza. —gruñí otra vez sintiendo como si mi cerebro fuera a explotar.

— _¡Isabella, dime dónde estás! Charlie y Renée no saben nada porque piensan que estas en mi casa, pero te juro que si no me dicer yo…_

_Al menos bajó un poco la voz, _pensé sarcástica.

—Estoy en un hotel, Montreal Palace, no se muy bien por qué estoy aquí. —musité.

_Aunque estoy sospechando seriamente qué es lo que hice aquí…_

— _¡Oh, por Dios! ¿En un hotel? ¿Te cogiste a ese moreno buenote de ojos verdes que te estaba viendo ayer? ¡Estoy tan feliz, amiga…!_

— ¡Alice, Alice, cállate!—grité sintiendo mi cerebro explotar—. ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Pude haber cogido un ETS* o algo peor!

Oí a Alice bufar del otro lado de la línea.

—_Bella, si fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente usaste condón. Porque lo usaste, ¿no?_

—No lo sé, Alice, no lo sé—lloriqueé—. Me duele la cabeza y me siento como una vil cebolla, huelo a bar y a sexo desenfrenado.

—_Bien_—Alice dijo con tono un poco más serio—, _esto lo complica todo. Lo mejor será que te bañes y te pongas la misma ropa, no importa, voy por ti, llego en media hora, vamos a mi casa, te bañas otra vez y te cambias y después nos vamos derechito al hospital, ¿sí?_

—Pero vamos al hospital de Forks*, papá se enojará si salgo tantas veces a Port Angeles, ¿recuerdas?

—_Tienes razón, sí, es lo mejor. Paso por tie en una media, ¿de acuerdo?_

Suspiré.

—De acuerdo. Bye.

—_Bye._

Y después Alice había colgado.

Suspiré otra vez y me dirigí al baño mientras me desvestía. El agua caliente empezó a salir y me metí dentro de la ducha sintiendo como mis musculos agarrotados se estiraban.

Realmente tenía miedo. ¿Y si en realidad me había contagiado de algo? No quería ni pensarlo. Trate de recordar, pero lo único que llegaba a mí era un nombre, sólo eso.

"_Edward" "Edward Cullen"_

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**ETS* **Enfermedad de Transmisión Sexual.

**Vamos al hospital de Forks* **Si entienden, Edward trabaja en Port Angeles y Bella no se encontrará con él porque va a Forks. Pasarán muchas cosas antes de que esos dos se reencuentren. No más spoilers :)

**Montreal Palace* **Es un Hotel que está en la ciudad de México muy reconocido, pueden buscarlo por internet si quieren saber =)

**.**

**N/A: **Hello, people! Acá yo con otra de mis historias :) Es mi primer Olderward y si tengo suerte y reviews quizás también sea un Daddyward *w*

(Para las chicas que pensaban que publicaría el 10, sorry, pero todo se complicó y tuve que hacerlo hoy, pero es mejor, ¿no?)

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, y si no, también pueden decirme por Reviews que me vaya a la mi**** =P Recuerden que el capítulo es chiquito porque sólo es la introducción.

Por cierto, díganme que tal me quedó el lemmon, apenas eh escrito unos tres en mis otras historias , estoy comenzando y no sé si lo hice bien. Agradecería que me digieran que tal me quedó ^_^ Lo mismo con la ortografía y gramática :)

En el próximo capítulo va a haber Edward's y Bella's POV =)

_Un saludín a todas las que estan viendo la pantalla:_

_Natalie González _


	2. Confusiones y Charlas

**Besos Con Sabor A Miel**

**Disclaimer: **Sólo la trama me pertenece

Gracias a **Eli Music Love **por vetear el capítulo :)

**Capítulo 1: **Confusiones y charlas

BELLA'S POV

"Edward" "Edward Cullen"

El maldito nombre no se iba, lo único que hacía –además de repetirse  
en mi mente como mantra – era causarme fuertes dolores de cabeza.  
Aunque sospechaba seriamente que era más por auto-compasión personal  
que por otra cosa. Estoy. Tan. Jodida.

Suspiré otra vez mientras sentía como el agua caliente comenzaba a  
relajar mis músculos. Me sentía adolorida, de pies a cabeza. Alice  
dijo que pasaría en una hora por mí, ya que vendría desde Forks.  
Aunque ella siempre cuestionaba los límites de velocidad, nunca se los  
pasaba. Tenía sentido común.

Cuando me llamó alterada la comprendí totalmente, si mis padres se  
llegaban a enterar que me fui de parranda por ahí me cocinarían viva.  
Ellos eran muy estrictos. Antes de que conociera a Alice, Rose, Jazz y  
Emmett ellos no me dejaban salir a ningún lugar. Decían que era  
peligroso y quién sabe cuántas cosas más.

El papá de Alice, Michael Brandon, era muy amigo de Charlie, y estaba  
segura de que si mi papá fuera gay y no estuviera casado con mi mamá  
se hubieran hecho novios.

Pero cómo decía, Renée y Charlie en realidad eran extrictos. No me  
dejaban tener novios –con una clara excepción del capullo de Jacob  
Black – y mucho menos un buen Free. Ellos decían que sí alguna vez  
llegaba a deshonrar a la familia no dudarían ni un segundo en mandarme  
a un internado en Tombuctú.

Era por esa razón por la que estaba tan asustada, sí llegaba a  
contraer un ETS o alguna otra cosa mis papás me matarían.

Salí del baño y me dispuse a ponerme la misma ropa, mientras bufaba  
en silencio. Cuando terminé abrí mi bolsa y saqué el cepillo negro y  
la dona que tenía ahí. Me hice un moño y guardé las cosas otra vez.

Un rato después tocaron la puerta y no hizo falta mirar por la mirilla para saber que era Alice.

— ¡Hola, Bella!—saludó sonriente—. Mira, te traje la ropa para que  
vayamos a tu casa de una vez, cámbiate, ¡rápido!—me apresuró.

—Ya voy, ya voy. —me quejé, aun sintiendo el dolor de cabeza. Le hice  
caso y fui al baño a cambiarme, me puse unos jeans desgastados color  
azul y una blusa de manga tres cuartos color rojo. Después salí y vi  
como Alice se miraba al espejo.

—Ya estoy lista. —dije y ella asintió metiendo en su bolso Prada color  
crema la ropa sucia. Yo tomé el mío y las llaves de la habitación y  
salimos a dejarlo a la recepción.

—Señorita—Alice llamó a la recepcionista y ella volteó a verla con  
cara de fastidio. Y eso que apenas comenzamos la semana, pensé, ya que  
apenas era lunes—, ¿me puede decir a nombre de quién está cargada la  
cuenta?

La recepcionista alzó una ceja, era obvio que no nos iba a decir nada, pero como anoche me vio dijo:

—Del señor…—miró en la pantalla del computador—… Edward Cullen.

Alice asintió.

—Gracias. —dijo, y después me tomó de la mano y salimos del hotel.

—Debemos ir a tu casa y buscar en tu lap ese nombre. —dijo como de  
pasada y yo frené en seco.

— ¿Qué? ¡No podemos hacer eso, Alice! ¡No somos unas acosadoras!

Alice me miró con una sonrisa juguetona mientras abría la puerta de piloto de su porsche.

—Por si no lo recuerdas, lo cual es muy probable, tú te acostaste con  
él. Así que, si Edward te vio, ¿por qué no lo vemos a él?—sonrió al  
ver mi cara de indignación cuando entré al coche.

—A veces me pregunto cómo es que alguien tan diferente a mí es mi  
amiga. —mascullé cuando ella arrancó.

—Porque soy adorable. —comentó.

Bufé.

—Sobre todo.

El coche se llenó de su risa cantarina.

.

.

Llegamos con Alice a mi casa a eso de las diez y media. Mis padres no  
se encontraban, como siempre, ya que trabajaban desde las nueve hasta  
las ocho. Entramos a mi habitación rápidamente y lo primero que hizo  
Alice fue ir a mi escritorio y encender la Laptop.

Mi cuarto era… lindo, no extravagante y lleno de rosa como el de Alice

y Rose, pero tenía un estilo más… cálido. Mi cama era de roble y  
estaba puesta junto en una esquina de la habitación, enfrente de la  
ventana, tenía un tocador blanco en una pared, mi escritorio que tenía encima mi laptop, mi lámpara y mis hojas del instituto con una silla frente a él.

—Hmm… Edward Cullen… Edward Cullen…—decía Alice mientras escribía en  
la página en la que estaba "Edward Cullen, Washington". Después de un  
rato sonrió—. ¡Vualá!

Me acerqué a ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dice?

Alice me miró alzando una ceja.

— ¿No se supone que no quieres ser una acosadora?

Le sonreí.

—No es como si lo fuéramos a ver una vez más.

Ella negó y comenzó a leer el artículo que marcaba que había pasado  
apenas hacía unos días:

—"El prestigiado doctor Edward Cullen, volvió a salvar una vida  
después de un trágico accidente en la Bahía de Port Angeles…"

— ¿Prestigiado Doctor?—Alice dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a  
buscar quién sabe qué otra cosa—. Port Angeles Medical Center.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—pregunté con miedo al saber lo que venía.

—Que visitaremos a tu semental.

.

.

EDWARD'S POV

(Situado después de que dejara a Bella en el hotel)

Golpeé como loco la puerta del departamento de mi amigo. James me  
abrió, su cara se veía somnolienta.

— ¡James, te juro que un día de estos te voy a matar, joder!—grité  
mientras entraba. Mi amigo me alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y ahora que hice?

— ¿No te parece suficiente dejar que me tomara dos botellas enteras de Whisky?

—Edward, deja de ser tan dramático, has estado peor.

—Soy un maldito asalta cunas. —lloriqueé mientras me sentaba en el  
sillón. James se sentó en el otro y me miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Sigo sin entender, así que explícate, ¿quieres?

—Ayer, cuando te largaste con Victoria—lo miré y vi que estaba sonriendo, seguramente en sus sucios recuerdos. Le lancé un cojín y el me miró otra vez—, estaba lo suficientemente borracho para no saber que hacía…

—Y te buscaste una prostituta. —James dijo. Le lancé otra almohada.

—Oh, cállate.

— ¿Pero no me dijiste una vez que esa era una fantasía tuya? Una gatita sexy robándote dinero mientras te masturba…

—Imbécil, yo nunca dije eso.

—Oh, entonces creo que fui yo.

Rodé los ojos.

—Qué diría Victoria si te escuchara…

Ni siquiera tuve que terminar la oración antes de que James se  
estremeciera. Su esposa no era de esas personas precisamente…  
pacíficas. James tenía cinco años casado con Victoria, llevaban juntos  
desde que él tenía veintiocho años y Victoria veintiséis…

—Cómo sea—James dijo—, ¿para qué venías?

—Bueno, ya que tú me dejaste para ir a celebrar con tu esposa, bueno….

— ¿Sí?—James me apuró.

—Lo único que recuerdo después de eso es que estaba despertando en la  
cama de un hotel, con un dolor de cabeza horrible y una chica a un  
lado…

—Wow… espera ¿qué? ¿Cómo que chica?

—Sí, ya sabes….chica, de no más de veinte años.

James abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Entonces no te acuerdas de nada? ¿Nada de nada?

Negué.

—Absolutamente nada.

—No me jodas.

—Sí, lo hago.

En ese momento Victoria entró por la puerta con una bolsa de súper en  
la mano. James corrió a saludarla y le quitó la bolsa para ir a  
dejarla a la cocina.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Edward?—me preguntó preocupada al ver mi expresión.  
Victoria era una buena amiga y siempre me ayudaba con mis problemas, ella era psicóloga y por eso me había conocido a mí en una de las tantas convenciones que había para médicos en Wisconsin. Con James había sido diferente, se habían conocido en el Hospital de Port Angeles cuando ella entró a trabajar ahí, y al principio no fue una  
buena relación…. Aun recordaba la primera vez que James me habló de  
ella….

**FlashBack**

(Situado siete años antes)

Había llegado hace media hora del hospital, había tenido un turno de  
mierda haciendo suturas y tactos rectales, me estremecía de solo  
recordar al viejo gordo con su trasero lleno de vellos mientras  
introducía la….Mejor no recordaba más.

Vivía en un apartamento a unos kilómetros del Hospital de Port Angeles, nunca había sido de casas, y de todos modos no tenía una  
familia así que….

Mi teléfono sonó y confundido miré la pantalla. "James". Contesté.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Edward? Soy yo, James, tenemos que vernos.

—J, vengo jodido del trabajo, me duele el trasero y tú sabes que  
cuando eso pasa…

—No hay problema, voy a tu casa…—y después me había colgado. Uf.  
No es que me molestara que J fuera a platicar, realmente necesitaba  
una cerveza y una charla de amigos, pero, joder, su tono se escuchaba  
nervioso e irritado, y cuando pasaba eso lo único que quería para  
verme era hablar y hablar como cotorro sin mecate… ¿Para qué necesito  
una esposa? Tengo a James.

J llegó unos diez minutos después con un six-pax de Indio y una bolsita de Cheetos.

—Edward—dijo cuándo se sentó en el sillón—, gracias por escuchar amigo, eres genial, soportas mis maltratos, mis burlas, mis acusaciones, mis estupideces…

—Será mejor que hables antes de que te eche. —sonreí tomando una cerveza.

—Conocí a una chica, hermosa, de esas de las que quedas prendado con sólo verlas, tiene unos ojos tan hermosos, azul grisáceo, y su melena  
es tan larga y pelirroja…  
Reí.

— ¿Y qué hiciste cuando la vista? ¿Babeaste como el idiota que eres?

Me lanzó una almohada.

—Desearía que hubiera sido así—lloriqueó tomando un trago de su  
cerveza—. Pero no, al contrario, saqué mi lado idiota seductor….

— ¿Y no calló?—pregunté socarronamente. Sabía perfectamente –al igual que J – que él no tenía un estilo demasiado elegante para seducir…

"Que escote tan lindo tienes" había dicho a una chica una vez y había  
pasado una noche tras las rejas porque ella era la hija del alcalde….

— ¿Sabes qué calló? Una gran mano en mi cachete, amigo, eso calló. —me contestó apesadumbrado.

—Eso te mereces por andar de idiota…

Él rodó los ojos antes de darle otro trago a su cerveza.  
**  
Fin del FlashBack**

—No, Victoria, simplemente tengo una resaca horrible. — Le contesté.  
No estaba mintiendo del todo, no quería decirle a Victoria que era lo

que había pasado, estaba seguro de que ella me odiaría.

— ¿Estás seguro?—me preguntó. Asentí, ella me sonrió mientras James se  
sentaba a su lado—. Tanya me invitó a comer en su casa esta noche, si  
quieres ir, Edward….

Ni siquiera tuvo que terminar la frase antes de que me estremeciera.  
Tanya, Tanya Denali no era precisamente una persona de la que me  
quisiera mantener cerca, al menos por el momento.

— ¿Estás bromeando?—James dijo mirando a Victoria con incredulidad—.  
Denali es para Edward un gran grano en el culo…

Victoria le pegó un zape.

—Recuerda que es mi amiga.

—Sí, pero ella es demasiado insistente. —sonrió.

Rodé los ojos.

—No tanto.

— ¿Ya le has dado lo que tanto quería?—preguntó. Le miré.

— ¿Qué? ¿Una buena cogida? No tiene tanta suerte. —contesté sonriendo.

Victoria rodó los ojos.

—Ustedes, par de cerdos, para que se les quite tendrán que ir conmigo  
esta noche—sonrió cuando vio nuestras caras de "What the fuck?".

— ¿Y yo por qué?—pregunté siguiéndola a la cocina—. No hice nada.

Victoria me miró mientras se ponía el delantal que decía "I'm beutiful" de James. Sí, él en serio se había comprado eso.

—Porque eres un maldito egocéntrico en celibato, por eso mismo.

— ¿Y quién dijo que estaba en celibato?—Upps. Creo que metí la pata.

— ¿Hace cuánto fue la última vez que estuviste en situaciones intimas?—ella me preguntó. Demonios, no podía decirle nada sobre lo de ayer. Así que opté por mentir.

—Cinco meses.

Victoria se rió. Demonios.

— ¿Ves?—ella sonrió burlonamente—. Estás peor que una mujer en época  
de menopausia.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—Mira, vamos a hacer algo, tú invita a Tanya a cenar alguna vez y yo  
evitaré volver a mostrarte tus defectos.

—Veinticinco centímetros, niña, ¡veinticinco!

Ella se rió.

—Cómo digas.

….

…

**Nota:**

Hola, chicas! Bueno, como ya saben no voy a publicar hasta dentro de unos meses más el siguiente cap., lo siento, estoy castigada :(

Me voy :) Un saludo:

**Natt G.**


End file.
